


Want

by AliceBee



Category: ow - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Confusion, D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceBee/pseuds/AliceBee
Summary: Tensions spill over.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts), [iberiandoctor (Jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehane/gifts).



He was still sleeping and he had been watching him for some time, just watching him breathe. He was so beautiful, he wanted to drink him in, reflecting all the while on their incredible night together. He had been tender at moments, rough at others, downright aggressive on occasions. He had been a swirl of contradictions and that had kept him off-balance and utterly entranced.


End file.
